Magnetism
by Maevenly
Summary: They couldn't stay apart if they tried, so why should they fight it? LeeKara, HeloAthena sexygoodness


**Magnetism**

They couldn't stay apart if they tried.

Coming together on the same Raptor, walking side by side into the same club on the Rising Star, saddling up to the same bar and knocking back three shots of whatever the barkeep was calling ambrosia these days and then climbing up onto the dance floor hand in hand only to get lost in the pounding, sensual, primal rhythms that fuelled the more basic instincts in each of them.

Succumbing to the lure of the kind of rapture that came with surrendering to the night, propriety was shed along with the roles they lived and the responsibilities they shouldered.

Circling, entwining, giving and taking, dominant and submissive roles were traded back and forth as often as the music changed up and the cocktail waitress brought the liquid fire that heated their skins from the inside-out. Black hair to blonde, pale skin to a more tawny tone, taller and shorter, sensuous and sexual; they were a match as much as they were a mass of contrasts. Each body gravitated to the other with no compunction about what anyone else would think about what they were doing. The floor was theirs. Time had no meaning. Song after song, those around them were definitely affected by the way the music was flowing through them and the fiercely evocative way their hands reached out and touched, shared, and conducted a sexy-dangerous vibe that underscored every one of their movements. Sweat was flung in every direction and where it rained erotically musky scented droplets, blessed was the consensus considered by those who believed they were christened with a gift rather than insulted over a breach in etiquette.

Fortune did not only favour the bold nor was standing on the sidelines and watching the two Bacchanals its own reward.

One perched on a barstool and the other leaning against the bar top, green eyes touched blue and the slow burn each felt was carried in the way tumblers of ambrosia touched their lips and the lazy sensuality that came from knowing who they were and what they did and why they did it with such conviction.

"How much longer do we give them?" The voice was deep, quiet; green eyes were justifiably laced with tension.

On the dance floor, a pair of tawny hands layered themselves over a pair of elegant, well-tapered fingers and together traced the outer edges of a ribcage, the tender concave of stomach, and the generous flare of hip as to pull the other closer still, all the while keeping to the rhythm of the pounding bass. Cheeks nearly pressed together as their bodies rolled and swayed as one, it was the invitation conveyed in a flick of the eyes and the beckoning curve of the lips from across the club from the blonde that made quantifying a time frame imperative.

"This is their last song." A tinge of ruthlessness deepened the familiar colour normally found in a pair of blue eyes.

Each dwelling on their own contemplative thoughts made any further conversation between them trite. Glasses were tipped, contents drained and cubits tinkled, clanked and bounced against one another when money was dropped into the empty bottoms of the tumblers before being returned to the bartender. Neither had to look at the other to know that there was now an empty stool and a vacant stretch of bar space; nor did they have to ask people to shift one way or another as they cleaved a path to the dance floor.

Coming up behind the dark haired one, a pair of large hands curved around a bare set of shoulders, slid down sweat-slicked arms and let the clink of matching wedding bands, gleaming in the spinning lights, be the only warning before fingers were spread and interlocked.

"Time to go, Sharon." Karl lowered his head and let his breath waft against his wife's neck.

Letting go of her partner and stepping back from the embrace she instigated, Sharon craned her neck and gave her husband the kind of wicked smile that was only matched by the smouldering look in his green eyes.

The lack of warmth at her back made stepping into wall of heat fuelled by a furnace blazing with a well-banked sexual fire all that easier. The hand that clamped around her slender fingers drew her flush against a broad chest, above which a pair of eyes, the colour of soul-searing blue, left no room for argument.

"See. I can play well with others – when I want too." She cooed at the only man she allowed to look at her like that without recrimination.

"That may be, Kara." His lips pursed as his next words came together in his mind even as one arm snaked up behind her collarbones and the other crossed the small of her back. Hauling her against every muscular inch between his knees and his shoulders and he locked her into place. "But Lee Adama doesn't share what he can't get enough of in the first place."

A familiar body scent wafted close to where she stood; Helo and Athena had all they could do to keep from taking off each others' clothes where they stood but Sharon did press a lingering hand against her arm as they made their way off the dance floor and out of the club. Its meaning was clear in woman-speak: well-hunted, sister goddess. Nodding in return, her silent answer was just as easy for the other woman to decipher: you too, sister goddess.

A slight wriggle had her free of his embrace, but it was she who kept his hand where it was as she lifted her head and mentally mapped out the path of least resistant to exit the club. The same heat that still clung the sweat-soaked skin between her chin and hips now scalded the slicked smoothness of her back as he closely followed her lead. Here and there, she caught glimpses of other women belting aloof confidence around their hips or jealousy staining their faces while the men she saw tried to 'go Alpha' with their dates, attempting to gain the same response from their companions.

No one could be like Lee Adama because there was no one else like Lee Adama in the whole universe. She knew – they had tried to put a whole universe between them and failed. It was only when they ran out of room to run, when they were both cornered by the needs of their souls to be with the one person that was specifically created for the other, it was only then that they were able realize that the bricks that made up their defensive walls could be relocated to pave the paths to passion, trust, friendship and love.

The reality of the situation only made her smirk more triumphant. Lee keeping to her shadow kept the throng from seeing the two-man tent that filled out the front of his pants.

Which was why he was not surprised when she stopped short – ostensibly to let someone pass – just to feel him brush up against her backside. Using the moment to return the favour, he watched the words he whispered, 'naughty, naughty', travel from her ear and earn him a front-row seat to witnessing Kara Thrace become more aroused. Most women he knew carried their arousals in their eyes, lips, and obvious erogenous zones. But not his Kara – she was not like most women. A crooked pinkie finger could mean that she was as slippery as a waterweed and in dire need of some Lee-love.

She had been made for him just as he knew that there was no one for him but her. It wasn't ownership based on insecurity. It was fact. He knew because he tried, and tried more than once. Yet, as only the ways of the universe could, it always came back to her. Sex was sex to her – he knew that from the first time he met her. The soul of Kara Thrace gave up her virginity to only one man, and that made Lee possessive of the woman he trusted with more than his life. It had cost him tasting the same fears and facing the same demons she stamped down to accept her precious gift as he presented her with his own damaged soul in exchange.

It was also one of the reasons why, along with the grace that comes with time, Kara had a true female friend as well.

Clearing the bottleneck of those waiting to get into the club, the throbbing in his groin kept him two inches from her heels and on the inside of her 'five'. Watching her dance with Athena was sexy and hot. To see her let herself go and lose the inhibitions that others naturally thought she didn't possess was mesmerizing. Taking in the sight of one woman's hands gliding and stroking over a body of which he knew every curve, dip, indentation and beauty marks that made up all sixty-seven inches of Kara allowed him to caress her vicariously. Supposedly, the sight of two beautiful sexually charged women caressing each other were every man's fantasy. The man in him appreciated that fact that the Gods generously gifted Athena. But she wasn't his – she was Karl's. His eyes were for his Kara. His hands were for his Kara. What his body was going to do to his Kara…

He wasn't going to make it. Every step he took gave more time for Need, Want, Hunger and Desire to pick at the lock with which he bound his inner primal male.

He had barely let her steer him into the corridor before he was summoning up the schematics of the Rising Star, searching for nearest place that offered some degree of privacy.

Still sifting through data, he barely noticed that his arm had stretched to accommodate her lengthing stride, much less register the tug on his hand when she turned sharply to the left and spun on her heels. Hooking her first two fingers into the waistband of his slacks, she closed in on him even as she walked him backwards until his back came up against the wall. Pinning him with her hips and chest, her hands reached for his wrists and latched on to them tightly as she lifted and pressed each one of them to the wall just above his ears. Dipping her head forward, she nipped at his of his paps, one at a time, before creating a trail of bites all the way to his jaw. The ferociousness didn't abate when he opened his mouth to accept her tongue, or the way she stroked every tooth every time he fed her breath she so desperately needed to continue her assault.

Lifting her head and sagging against him, it was clear why she was still holding onto his wrists. She was using them to hold herself up now that she had graduated from mouth-frakking to eye-frakking.

"Had to do it – wasn't going to make it another step without doing that."

No apology was offered and didn't need one. She wanted, she needed, and she took. He agreed with the first two – the last came down to an issue of semantics: one can't steal what is freely there for the taking.

A quick rotation of his hands, a classic self-defence manoeuvre he had taught more than once, gave him the upper hand.

Pulling his arms down, and hers along with him, he shifted his weight and rolled to the right. Still holding onto her by her wrists, he let the wall hold her up while he braced her by putting his thigh between her knees and letting his fingers form sensual manacles for her hands. Her ferociousness was a mirror for the ruthlessness with which he was going heap pleasure on her senses.

Another thing he knew about his Kara was that what she did him was what she wanted to be done to her. Not that she ever pulled him aside and hosted Frakking Kara 101: The Survey Course, but he wasn't an untried gladiator in the Sexual Arena either.

Bite for Kara-bite, he nipped, pinched and squeezed her nipples with his teeth, lips and combination of teeth and lips. Armed again with creativity, he ate his way up her breasts, marking his territory up to the column of her throat only to redden every square inch of that feminine-but-strong jaw line that was as expressive as her eyes. Her knuckles knocked against the wall and every time she lowered herself down to try to capture his mouth, she pressed against the raised muscles of his thigh. Her growl of frustration had everything to do with what he was doing as she struggled to decide what she wanted more: his lips firmly attached to hers and the intimacy that came with breathing for one another, or his thigh to be the means by which she could relieve some of the pressure that was coalescing in a fractionally small area of her body.

A smug smile dredged in male pride was what he used to seal every luscious contour that made up the sculpted landscape her generous lips. His tongue strove for the treasured gasps, gulps, sighs and moans that came with a relentlessly plundering of Kara's mouth.

Mentally bracing himself for the loss of her lips, he put sparked a sensual fervour with his last kiss before pulling away from her.

"Had to do it – couldn't go a step further without doing that." The axiom of 'wanted, needed, took' was what he knew she saw despite dilated pupils. Swollen, puffy, lips and a tinge of colour spreading across her cheeks matched the purr that trembled her throat.

Finding the ability to put two cohesive thoughts together, he watched as she leaned her head forward and purred in his ear, "Do that again, and the next time I get my mouth on yours I will make it my personal mission to suck your cock from the inside-out, Lee. Would you like that?" She arched her back and rasped her breasts across his chest. "Stroke for stroke, underneath your skin, driving you crazy, all the while knowing my mouth is three feet away from where you are going come like a Viper shooting out of a launch tube?"

He answered part of her question by pulling her down and leaning her forward on his thigh. The rest, he used words.

"I am going to frak you so hard, Kara. The only things you will know is that you are being frakked within an inch of your life and that the person who is doing their damnedest to drive you through the mattress is me and that will be because my name will be on every exhale you use to grind your hips into mine."

Tilting the angle of his thigh and rocking her back and forth twice, he proved that he knew what his Kara liked when erotic sensations fluttered her eyelids and made her groan with need. "Frak me, Lee."

"Oh – that's a given, Kara." Lee let his words dry the whorl of her ear that he moistened with his dextrous tongue.

Sliding off his leg, it took her a moment to find her balance. However, the dazed, lustful look on her face wasn't going anywhere until she taught him the meaning of making a promise like that.

Catching his hand one more time, she spared one last look at his face to hold her over until she could look down on him from the blissful perch of seating him deep inside her and ravishing him completely.

"This way – I know exactly where we can go."

Fin.


End file.
